


Alluring

by tayeah



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Exploration, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Scar touching, Scars, Sexual Tension, The Red Snake, scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayeah/pseuds/tayeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion thinks Nezumi's comments on his 'alluring' red snake are just Nezumi's way of making fun of him, until Nezumi helps him get used to his reflection in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alluring

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place a while after Shion's transformation.  
>   
> Btw, don't get confused because I described the scar differently from how it's in the anime; I see it more as it is in the manga. (Like [this](http://i.imgur.com/93BpHg1.jpg).)  
>   
> Also, don't get confused about the location, it's not the main room of Nezumi's apartment, but a separate storeroom shown in the manga with a full body mirror on the wall.

The storeroom was dim and quiet. Shion could’ve switched the ceiling light on, but something made him choose to light up a lantern instead; right now, his mood wasn’t suited for a stinging artificial light. He tiptoed through the small room on his bare feet, careful not to make any noise, even though anyone wasn’t around. He stopped in front of a big mirror leaning against the wall.

Shion looked at the mirror and the picture it reflected. The cracks on the surface divided the view into separate parts that didn’t quite feel like they fit together. _He_ didn’t fit.

He had already gotten over the worst shock about what had happened to him. Rationally thinking, the changes in his appearance were a small price for keeping his life. But he still hadn’t gotten used to the situation. For the last sixteen years, his reflection in the mirror had always been familiar. Now it was different.

He kept his eyes firmly on his reflection while he slowly raised his hand to touch his own hair. The white hair his reflection was touching seemed wrong, but it felt real against his hand.

Here under the dim light, his eyes didn’t look that unusual. But every now and then the flame of the lantern swayed, creating stripes of light on his face. The irises of his restless, perplexed eyes were reddish. Shion brought his fingers down from his hair onto his left cheekbone, where a red stripe set in next to his left eye.

The red snake, like Nezumi had called it, had really upset Shion at the beginning. Now he didn’t know what to think of it; he hadn’t really had an opportunity to think about it properly, alone.

On a whim, Shion slipped off his pullover, dropped it on the floor and started to unbutton his white shirt with agile fingers. He kept his eyes on his reflection. When enough buttons were opened to show the snake that crept across his chest, his movements stopped for a while. The rest of the buttons were undone very slowly, until the front sides of his shirt fell apart from each other.

The red snake circled around his body steadily, smoothly. Shion tried to look at the red mark and see it as someone else would see it. It was the oddest scar he had ever seen. Not necessarily as repulsive as he had thought first, but neither could he see why Nezumi had called it charming.

As if Shion’s train of thought was same kind of a sign, the out door opened suddenly and Nezumi stepped in. Shion pulled on the hems of his shirt instinctively to cover his upper body and crouched his shoulders. Nezumi stopped at the door, looking straight at him.

Then the dark haired boy laughed lightly, threw his scarf in a random direction and took off his jacket. ”Admiring yourself? Again?”

Shion didn’t turn around, but glared at Nezumi via the mirror, frowning. ”I’m just trying to get used to seeing myself like this.”  
”You would think you’d gotten used to it already. Time has passed.” Nezumi kicked off his shoes. ”Could it be you’re actually more into your reflection than you admit?”  
”Who are you to say that? You’re the one who was so heartily attracted to this scar, not me”, Shion slipped out of his mouth before he could think about his words.

Nezumi raised an eyebrow. ”Attracted?”  
Shion blushed a bit. ”You called it... alluring.”  
”I think I did indeed”, Nezumi chuckled. ”Who knows, maybe I have a _thing_ for scars and things like that.”

Shion glanced at Nezumi incredulously. Nezumi’s appearance and his amused expression revealed that he was joking.  
”Stop saying such weird things”, Shion muttered.  
”Why?” Nezumi said in a carefree tone.  
”Because it’s... weird.”  
”You mean you don’t know how to react to flirting?”  
”You’re not flirting”, Shion said in a louder voice than he had meant to, ”you’re making fun of me.”

Suddenly Nezumi was standing behind Shion’s back, little to his left. The dark-haired boy looked over the shoulder covered by the white cotton and straight to Shion’s reflection’s eyes. His expression had changed from an amused one to more serious one; he glared at the shorted boy via the mirror, like he was examining him. Shion waited for a reply, but it never came.

Silence prolonged.

”I do understand it. It takes a while to get used to the change”, Nezumi finally said. Then, as if to balance out the empathy he had shown, he added with a harsh tone: ”But it’s no use to get stuck on it.”  
”I’m not stuck on it”, Shion said. ”I’m just not used to it.”  
”Stop being so impatient”, Nezumi scorned. ”It takes time.”

Shion looked at his reflection again and sighed, letting go of his shirt so that the sides parted again, revealing a piece of his upper body.  
Nezumi watched him for a while, until a sly smirk suddenly appeared on his face. ”Time... and familiarizing.”

Nezumi brought his hands up and gently pulled on the collar of Shion’s shirt, so that the white piece of cloth began to slip down his shoulders.  
Shion startled a bit. ”What are you doing?” he asked. Nezumi’s behavior was odd, but on the other hand, he thought Nezumi’s behavior was often a bit odd. It didn’t mean he couldn’t trust him.  
”Helping”, Nezumi said with a steady voice.  
Shion let his shirt fall off him onto the floor.

”First of all”, Nezumi noted, putting his hands on Shion’s shoulders, ”you need to relax. You’re so tense, it’s a miracle if your blood flows properly.”  
Shion tried to let his shoulders fall limp, but it was hard. The situation – he, in front of the mirror with his skinny body and Nezumi there, so close to him – was strange, and his pulse had escalated a bit. ”This feels somewhat embarrassing”, he confessed.  
”How come?” Nezumi asked.  
”I’m just... I’m not used to hang out in front of the mirror, being this unclothed”, Shion said, the thought making his cheeks redden. ”Or being watched.”  
”So it’s the amount of your clothes that’s bothering you?”  
”Well, a bit.”  
Nezumi smirked. ”You and your modest mind. All right, I’ll even the numbers.”

And then, just like that, Nezumi pulled off his green shirt and tossed it aside.

”T-this is supposed to calm me down?” Shion burst out. ”This is even more embarrassing.”  
Nezumi sneered. ”What’s so embarrassing about this? We’re evenly unclothed.”  
”Yes, but you’ve got such –” Shion swallowed the end of the sentence before it could escape from his mouth.  
Nezumi’s eyebrows were raised again. ”I’ve got what?”  
Shion bit his lower lip and avoided Nezumi’s eyes. ”A nice... build.”  
Nezumi chuckled with a low voice. ”But your majesty, you’ve got a beautiful body as well.”

Shion didn’t say anything, but his heart was bouncing and he wasn’t breathing that deeply anymore. Nezumi caused such strange things in him; weird new feelings he didn’t quite know how to react to yet. The dark boy didn’t have an ounce of timidity or modesty in him. He was bold, straightforward, almost insolent, and that didn’t feel bad. It actually felt a little bit too fascinating. It made Shion’s body react as if it was in danger, adrenaline rushing through him, but he knew it had nothing to do with fear.

Now Nezumi lifted his right hand back to Shion’s shoulder; his left hand hung casually on his side.  
”Just look at it”, the boy said. It felt like he stood closer now. ”At your red snake, that is. Let your eyes get used to it.”

Shion stood still, his eyes on the mirror, trying to see his body like somebody else would. ”I’m probably never going to get used to it.”  
”Don’t think that”, Nezumi said. ”Don’t think about it as a foreign thing that you would rather not have around.”  
”How am I supposed to think about it, then?” Shion asked, a hint of despair in his voice.  
”As proof”, Nezumi said simply. ”The people who don’t really _live_ , do not get scars.”

Nezumi’s voice was soft; it made shivers run through Shion’s spine. Nezumi was so close that his light breaths brushed the back of Shion’s neck.

”Think of it as the sign that you won”, Nezumi said, his voice still as soft.  
”You won”, Shion corrected him quietly. ”You saved my life. Without you I would’ve just died like all the others.”  
A small smile gleamed on Nezumi’s face. ”Well, think of it as a sign of me.”

Without Shion being aware of it, the expression on his face became softer.

Nezumi lifted his idle left hand and brought it to Shion’s cheek, to the root of the red mark. He touched Shion’s skin; the touch was slow and lingering, unnecessarily tender. Shion glanced at Nezumi’s eyes through the mirror and realized the boy was staring at him intently. Had probably stared for all this time.

”I couldn’t imagine that a parasite bee could produce a mark like this”, Nezumi said. Shion wondered if it was just his imagination, or if the other boy’s voice was suddenly a little bit raspier.  
”You’re not the only one astonished about that”, Shion said.  
”I mean – what does it say?” Nezumi continued. ”If you had died, would death have crept along your body in this exact manner?”  
”I’d rather not think about that. So many strange things have happened, I’ll be just fine not remembering that death tried to own my body.”  
”Own your body”, Nezumi repeated quietly. ”That’s what it does.”  
”Death?”  
”No. This snake.”

Nezumi’s fingers glided from Shion’s cheek to his cheekbone and towards the neck, following the curve the red snake made there.

”It’s beautiful”, Nezumi said. ”So unique, and boldly at that.”  
”I’d say intrusive”, answered Shion.  
”Yes, it is intrusive. But it does that with a proper attitude. It’s part of your world now and it doesn’t apologize for that.”  
”It almost sounds like you consider it a person of its own. It’s not easy for me to think about it like that.”

The light touch on Shion’s skin gave him goosebumps. The fingers stopped at the back of Shion’s neck, and the right hand that had rested on Shion’s shoulder continued the round instead, traveling to the front side of Shion’s neck. Shion lifted his chin instinctively, exposing a bigger part of his neck towards the mirror.

Hands stopped, but Nezumi’s gaze followed the snake downwards, where it circled around Shion’s chest and hips and then disappeared under Shion’s black trousers. Shion wondered if Nezumi could feel his pulse with his fingertips that were resting against his neck, and if he paid attention to the rhythm.

”Maybe it’s easy for you to personify the snake, because it resembles you so much”, Shion heard himself say.

Nezumi’s breathing cut off for a second.

”Doesn’t apologize”, Shion repeated Nezumi’s words tentatively. ”Bold. Unique. Beautiful. I should associate those attributes with a sign of you, then?”

Nezumi looked Shion in the eyes via the mirror. ”Now that you mentioned it...”  
”You did appear out of blue”, Shion ended the sentence.  
”Without hesitation.”  
”And you changed the way I see things.”  
”You were saved, but I’m the price.”  
”You threw my world upside-down.”  
”Without apologizing.”

A different kind of glow arose into Nezumi’s eyes and the corners of his mouth quirked into a sly smile.

Shion stood motionless. He waited, because he couldn’t be sure of what was hidden behind Nezumi’s expression yet. Nezumi’s actions were always hard to interpret; was this yet another game, a jest at his expense? It was almost impossible to know where Nezumi was aiming at right now, even though Shion had his hunch. Or his wishes.

”It owns your body”, Nezumi said quietly. ”Does that apply, too?”

Quickening heartbeat, repetitive shivers, flushed face – Shion felt his body showing involuntary, undeniable signs that despite his timidness, he was completely powerless against Nezumi. His body didn’t even want to know about other things than following the taller boy’s lead.

Shion gathered his courage and said with a small voice: ”My body belongs to you if you want it to.”

Shion realized that Nezumi’s exhales were heavier against his neck. The hands laid on the both sides of his neck twitched. Then the left hand dropped downwards to where the snake curled possessively across Shion’s upper back. Nezumi took a step to his right. Now he had to look over Shion’s right shoulder to see the mirror.

Neither of them said anything for a while, they just watched each other through the mirror. Nezumi’s gaze was on Shion’s eyes first, but then it traveled downwards. The touch on Shion’s upper back was light enough to almost tickle. Shion was astounded about how such a small thing could have such a big effect on him – just Nezumi’s stare, breathing and a light skin contact. Shion felt conflict in his whole body. His body was tense, so alert that it was hard to stay still; but on the other hand, he didn’t want to move for any reason.

Nezumi started moving slowly, stepping to Shion’s side, fingers following the red line. He only separated the skin of his fingertips from the snake when he had to bypass Shion’s arm hanging on his side. As Nezumi continued his way to Shion’s front side, he turned his back to the mirror and lowered his gaze onto the real Shion’s body. He didn’t stop, but kept circling around Shion, eyes accompanying his own fingers that were studying the snake.

It occurred to Shion that when Nezumi was circling around him like that, he resembled a beast pondering on if he was any good as a prey. Nezumi may have identified as a rat, but the smooth, lingering steps emphasized the image of a big cat. A big, strong and somewhat dangerous cat.

The thought made Shion’s mind and pulse race even quicker.

”You’re still tense”, Nezumi scolded him. He was behind his back, fingers running on Shion’s lower back now. ”You were supposed to relax.”  
”I don’t think people can relax on command”, Shion said tamely, fearing that his voice would give him away.

Nezumi returned to Shion’s front side again; his long fingers traveled over a slender hip, until he stopped still. His hand remained nonchalantly just below Shion’s belly button.

”I can’t get further”, Nezumi said with a flat tone.

Shion looked down, where the red snake dove into hiding under the fabric of Shion’s trousers. Nezumi’s fingers laid motionless on his lower abdomen. The hand was so low and so upfront that it felt like it sent electric currents to Shion’s crotch. The impact of that was becoming visible. Deep red color arose to Shion’s cheeks as he looked at the obscene view. His body was as prone to reproductive instincts as anyone’s. It seemed those instincts definitely weren’t programmed to strike at moments of his own choosing.

Shion lifted his gaze. The gray eyes locked on him were piercing, almost confrontational.

With a slight rise of his chin and a narrow opening of his lips, Shion gave Nezumi a permission – or an invitation – to move. The taller boy leaned forward and kissed him without hesitation.

Shion hadn’t known what to expect, but he definitely hadn’t thought that Nezumi’s way to kiss would be so assertive and eager. Maybe Shion had gotten so used to thinking that Nezumi’s suggestive comments were pure jesting, that he had subconsciously expected that his kisses would be light and playful, too. But the way Nezumi captured Shion’s lips was anything but playful.

Not that Shion had a lot of experience to compare to. But he knew the basics, in theory. And he reckoned that just any average person wouldn’t have the ability to make his head spin like this.

Nezumi bit on Shion’s lower lip and ran his tongue on the sensitive skin right after. It made Shion’s knees soften.

Shion was so overpowered by new sensations and his mind so occupied with the tongue moving against his lower lip, that it took him a second to register Nezumi’s fingers on the button of his trousers.

”N-Nezumi...” he winced timidly and pulled away from the kiss.  
”What?” Nezumi uttered. His voice was husky. ”These are on the way.”  
”I –” Shion swallowed. ”I have never –”

Nezumi didn’t wait for Shion to finish his sentence. Instead, he calmly unbuttoned and unzipped the trousers. Shion forgot he was in the middle of a sentence and inhaled sharply, when his trousers were pushed downwards over his boxers and down his hips, until gravity pulled them to the floor.

”Never what?” Nezumi laughed with a deep tone. ”I’m just exploring your scar.”

And then without warning, Nezumi knelt down and wrapped the fingers of his right hand around Shion’s left ankle, where the red snake made his final twist around Shion. It took Shion by surprise; Nezumi had moved along his scar so systematically that he hadn’t expected he’d turn his attention to Shion’s ankle at this point. And to be honest, Nezumi kneeling in front of him made Shion’s head fill with uninvited thoughts about something entirely else than his scar. His heart skipped beats. With more and more of his blood slowly gathering between his legs, his thoughts were inevitably heading in a direction he had wanted to avoid.

”I’m not joking when I say the scar is fascinating”, Nezumi said with genuine interest glowing off him. ”It’s...”  
”Alluring”, Shion filled the sentence with a choked voice. ”That’s what you keep saying.”

Nezumi’s fingers stroked upwards along Shion’s leg, a hand meeting another where it was impossible to follow the snake’s trail with just one touch. There was a smile on Nezumi’s face that was difficult to interpret.

Shion’s respiratory system seemed to error out momentarily, when Nezumi bent over and pressed his lips on Shion’s thigh.

Shion couldn’t do anything about a small lewd sound that escaped from his throat. Nezumi undoubtedly heard it – anything probably went unnoticed by him – but he concentrated on what he was doing more than on what he heard. Or at least he pretended so.

Nezumi seemed to have a thorough and dedicated examination going on about whether or not the scar felt different against his lips compared to the normal-colored skin of Shion’s thigh. For a second Shion felt a tongue on his skin, too, until the wet, tingly touch changed to the gentle caress of the lips again. The scar curved towards Shion’s inner thigh; it felt like Shion’s pulse became irregular, when the mixture of Nezumi’s breathing and kisses followed there. Nezumi’s other hand moved to the back of his thigh, where they climbed upwards, came back to the front side along with the snake, and stopped.

Shion didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until he opened them. He blinked as he looked down at Nezumi. Nezumi had leaned back and was now looking up at him with a serious, almost judgmental expression on his face. His fingers had stopped right below the hem of Shion’s boxers.

”Now these are on the way.”

Shion stared at Nezumi. A stubborn voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that even though Nezumi’s voice was breathy and his touch sensual, this still couldn’t be what Shion thought it was.

”If you are playing a prank on me...” Shion mumbled and turned his face to the side. He was embarrassed to be this obvious, this disadvantaged against Nezumi, but his body had long ago decided to betray him.

”My prince, I’m not playing”, Nezumi said with a steady voice. ”The idea that my words are a joke comes from your own head.”  
Shion’s eyes widened and turned back towards Nezumi. ”B-but you –”  
”Yes?”  
”You always flirt.”  
”Your naivete is outstanding.” Nezumi raised his eyebrows at him. ”Just try to grasp what you’re seeing right now.”

Shion swallowed. Yes, Nezumi was there on his knees, hands on Shion’s skin, insisting for him to remove the last piece of clothing on his way. Shion’s cheeks burned almost as red as his eyes.

”I should probably say...” Shion tried to clear his throat. ”It’s completely your fault, but I have –”  
”Tell me something I don’t know”, Nezumi grinned. ”I do have eyesight.”  
”W-well – you’ll probably have a use for that eyesight in the future, too, so it’s probably better if I don’t poke you in the eye”, Shion said defiantly.

Nezumi laughed, actually kind of impressed about how frankly Shion’s words had come out. Then he smiled in a way that screamed of wicked intentions.

”Let me be the one to decide what you poke”, he murmured as he pulled Shion’s boxers down.

Shion held his breath without noticing it. Everything was there, revealed under Nezumi’s eyes; every inch of his skin, every part of the red mark Nezumi admired so much, every fiber of his being.

Then Shion realized that Nezumi held his breath, too.

Before Shion could make anything out of this remark, Nezumi leaned against the upper part of his left thigh again and lay his lips on the just-revealed part of the red snake. Two slender hands rose to rest against Shion’s hip bones.

Shion caught himself desperately hoping that Nezumi would just forget the damn scar and focus on what Shion needed.

That was until Nezumi suddenly used a voice that Shion could’ve listened for forever; it was unforgettably husky, making it obvious that the boy was fighting to keep his self-control. ”It’s just so fucking sexy. For real. I don’t know why it affects me like this, but it just is...” A pause. Kisses on the skin, not so deliberate and controlled anymore. ”You are.”

Without any kind of warning in advance, Nezumi’s mouth was gone from Shion’s hips and landed on Shion’s penis instead, taking it in his mouth greedily.

Shion couldn’t hold back moans – not that he cared at this point, anyway. The only thing he could could comprehend was the euphoric feeling of the wet, soft heaven around him.

Everything had happened so fast he had barely had time to grasp what was going. Just a minute ago, Nezumi had just used words to describe his body. Then his electrifying touch had been everywhere and now, suddenly, nothing else mattered but lips and tongue and oh _god_ , how could anyone be that talented with everything they used their mouth to do?

And Nezumi’s body language had its own story, as Shion saw when he forcibly opened his eyes that had closed on their own again. Someone else might not have noticed the twitching hands, the heavy breaths among the movements of his mouth and the shivering body. But in the short time Shion had known Nezumi, he had already learned to read Nezumi’s way of expressing himself. Now Nezumi, who was typically so calm and controlled, was anything but that.

Then it hit Shion’s mind: the reason why this beautiful, mysterious boy had lost his self-control, was _his_ body.

The thought was enough on its own to almost make Shion come right away.

”N-Nezumi – hhaah – wait”, Shion panted and pushed his fingers into Nezumi’s hair. That almost became a mistake; his body’s immediate instinct was to push Nezumi’s head deeper down on his length, but he managed to resist the craving. Instead, he pulled Nezumi’s hair to get his attention.

Nezumi freed his mouth and looked up at Shion. ”Hn – what?” he grunted, just as out of breath as Shion was.  
”I – am not used to this –”  
Nezumi grinned. His lips were slightly, just slightly swollen, just enough to make him ungodly gorgeous. ”Heh. It’s not like I do this every day, either...”  
”What I meant is, I’m –”  
”Coming?”  
Shion swallowed. ”I have never –”  
”Come?” Nezumi cried out in shock.  
”I have!” Shion exclaimed. The very next second, he felt incredibly embarrassed for yelling out something like that. ”But... Just not with anybody else.”

Nezumi stared at him.

”Say something”, Shion mumbled anxiously.  
”I’m not sure how you expect me to react”, Nezumi said, genuinely confused. ”And to be exact, how do you expect it affects my intention to blow your mind right about now.” He smirked. ”Literally blow.”

And without waiting for an answer, Nezumi returned to do the things that felt perhaps better than anything had ever felt.

Just a few seconds of tongue twisting and particularly gentle sucking, and Shion knew he couldn’t handle it much longer. He forced his eyes to stay open. He didn’t want to miss this.

Suddenly, his eyes met the mirror that was still reflecting everything there was to see from its partly shattered surface. The view – his shaking body – Nezumi’s hands on his hips; the naked, well-built, scarred back – the continuous motion of the dark-haired head – it made Shion grab onto Nezumi’s hair and threw him over the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut instinctively, arched his back to lean over Nezumi and wailed with a high-pitched tone, when his seed erupted into Nezumi’s mouth with violent hot waves.

When Shion’s grip slowly loosened on Nezumi’s long hair and his moans turned into unvoiced heavy breathing, Nezumi leaned back and let Shion out of his mouth. Shion’s knees gave in immediately and he slumped on the floor and against Nezumi. He was barely conscious.

Shion just sat there for a while, resting his forehead against Nezumi’s shoulder and trying to pull himself together.

”Are you okay?” Nezumi asked quietly.  
”Yeah”, Shion replied. His voice sounded weird. It was higher and stiffer than usually. ”More than okay.”

Then Shion realized something. He straightened himself up as impetuously as his exhaustion let him, and locked his appalled eyes with Nezumi’s. ”Did you _swallow_ it?”  
Nezumi shrugged unconcernedly. ”Why not? Less mess.”

Shion stared at him with his eyes wide. He wasn’t sure about how he felt about that. It was an embarrassing fact that they were talking about his sperm. But the strong waves of afterglow had a lot to say right now, so in a way, he didn’t mind.

Nezumi sneered at his expression. ”Not that it tastes that good, but it was already in my mouth anyway.”  
”Yeah, I guess”, Shion said and looked down in embarrassment.

He happened to glance at Nezumi’s crotch. Much to his horror, he realized he had only paid attention to reaching easement for his own state, and had totally ignored Nezumi’s needs. Now that he looked at things, it was obvious that Nezumi still needed relief.

”You – I-I’m sorry, Nezumi!” surged from Shion’s mouth. ”I should’ve –”  
”Calm down, airhead”, Nezumi scorned lightly. ”It’s not like I’m dying here.”  
Shion still felt ashamed. ”But you made me come and I didn’t even touch you yet –”  
”And you really think you would’ve been able to multi-task?” Nezumi chuckled. ”It’s better for you to concentrate one thing at a time at first.”  
Shion blushed. ”You didn’t give me a chance to concentrate to anything else...”  
”It was wisest to take the edge off you.”

Nezumi leaned forward; his lips hovered an inch away from Shion’s. ”I’m not finished with you. There’s still endless amount of things to teach you.”  
Shion shivered. ”What are you going to do?”  
”I’m going to get to know that scar of yours even better”, Nezumi whispered.  
”Isn’t that what you were supposed to do just now?” Shion wised off. ”You just went astray on the way.”  
Nezumi frowned. ”It was instinctive.”  
”So you lost your self-control”, Shion laughed, now a bit more placidly.

Nezumi gave him a sour, offended look. Then his expression softened; he smirked and let their lips touch; gently at first, just barely brushing against each other, then with a proper, heavy kiss. Shion thought it felt odd, though not necessarily bad to kiss a mouth that had just been full of a completely different part of him.

Nezumi got up the floor and gave Shion his hand. Shion took it and let Nezumi pull him up, their bodies ending up intimately close to each other.

”You give a whole new meaning for the phrase ‘snake charmer’”, Nezumi chuckled with a low voice.  
Shion laughed, wrapping his arms around Nezumi’s waist.

He knew this was just the beginning. Nezumi would teach him everything there was to know about snakes and skin and ways to touch. Shion was already eager to learn. He wanted to see Nezumi lose control again; he wanted to put Nezumi under Shion’s charm in turn.

And he would.


End file.
